Harry Potter and the Heir of the Founders
by Keisha Potter
Summary: Harry Potter must find the heir to all four founders before Voldemort does.


_ Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to put this story back on but I have had some major problems in my life over the last few months and I really cant explain right now just give me some time and I promise this story will hit at least once a week until I am done with it. Then I am taking some much needed time off of writing for a while._

Title: **Harry Potter and the Heir of the Founders  
****Author: Keisha Potter  
**Summary**: This is Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, they find a way to bring Dumbledore back to life. Then they learn from the Daily Prophet that he who must not be named is planning a little trip to America to kill someone but they don't know who. (This is a Harry Potter and X-men crossover). All they know is it is a powerful mutant that might not be a mutant at all.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, J.K. Rowling owns everything I am not making any money off of this and not trying to.  
**Authors Note:** J.K. Rowling said that the next time Harry meets Professor Snape it will determine whose side he is on. Well in my story Professor Snape is on the good side. This is also my own version of what happens in book seven of Harry Potter.  
**Warning: **Major Half-blood-Prince spoilers**

**Prologue: Six years ago  
**Xavier's School for the Gifted: New York

** Where does a story truly begin? In life there are seldom clear cut beginnings those moments when we can look back that everything started. I'm not sure why I feel compelled to tell my story in the first place. What can be achieved by unearthing the past? But I know I must tell it, if for no other reason than to finally put this all behind me.  
****This is above all a love story, and like so many love stories, it is rooted in tragedy,. At the same time it is also a story of forgiveness and it is my story as well. I too played a role in all that happened...  
**(A/N.This was taken from Nicholas sparks book a bend in the road I liked it so I decided to put it into the story. I do not own this either.)

_Professor Charles Xavier looks up from the papers he was grading, and said ˜come in to the door before the person even had a chance to knock._

"_Good morning, you must be Professor Dumbledore I presume?" asked Professor Xavier._

"_Yes you assume correct," replied Professor Dumbledore._

"_You are here to talk about the mutant Raven Powers?"_

"_Yes, about her special abilities which I assume are far greater than you could ever imagine" said Dumbledore._

"_Well I can't lie; when she was first brought to me her powers were way out of control. Whenever she would get angry when she was little she used to set things on fire. Things would fly across the room without any explanation all kind of crazy stuff. The orphanage was terrified of her, and didn't know what to do. So they called me because they knew I had a school for kids like her."_

"_I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I have to break it down. YOU DO NOT HAVE A SCHOOL FOR KIDS LIKE HER."_

"_I... I'm sorry I don't have a school for kids like her, what are you telling me exactly?" said Xavier getting angry._

"_What I mean sir is this, Raven Powers is not a mutant never has been never will be. Raven Powers is a Witch."_

"_A witch I don't understand."_

"_Well this story as we know it. Raven's parents who was a witch and wizard they died in a car accident when she was just a baby. Her babysitter a muggle women who (non magic people) didn't know what to do after seeing their car on t.v. and calling the authorities to report it before anybody showed up. _

"_Well we figured the baby would be better off in a far away country, since we know there is somebody out there trying to kill her. So we left her right here in the United States."_

"_I'm sorry to interrupt, but who exactly is trying to kill her?"_

"_The man's name is Lord Voldemort and he is the most evil most powerful wizard to this very day. He has followers and plenty of them to, I figure that when he realized there might be a threat that he tried to kill the whole Powers family. But what he didn't count on was them leaving their only child in the hands of a babysitter. _

"_Whether or not he knows she is still alive is anyone's guess. Of course I don't think her parent's accident was an accident at all, that was a deliberate act. I think that he thinks the child is dead and that is why he hasn't tried to go after her and kill her himself."_

"_So who is Raven exactly?"_ asked Xavier.

"_She is the Heir of all four Founders of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

"_I didn't know their were still schools out there for witches and wizards, heck I didn't know there were still witches and wizards for that matter."_

"_What are you going to do with Raven exactly sir?" asked Xavier._

"_I think leaving her here in your care would be the best idea for now considering, that if I took her to the wizarding world people will talk. Sooner or later it will get back to Voldemort's ears that the child is still alive and he WILL try to kill her, or turn her to his side."_

"_So what do you expect me to do put my school and my students, and staff in danger for this girl?"_

"_No I figure that if Voldemort knew where she was he would have come to got her a long time ago."_

"_Alright she can stay, but what are you going to do with her?"_

"_I am going to hire her, her own personal tutor that will teach her magic. All I ask is that you give them a private classroom and some space so that she can learn fare enough."_

"_Deal, I will not have anybody go near the door, while she is studying."_

"_Now I must ask one more thing before I go?"_

"_What's that?" asked Xavier._

"_That I see the girl."_

"_Why sure I will go and get her myself," with that professor Xavier left the room._

_He returned minutes later, with a tall for her age 11 year old with black her down to her waist and blue eyes._

_She had on a tank top and some short shorts as if to show off her body, but she was flat chested and while pretty didn't carry herself like a woman yet._

"_Professor Dumbledore meet Raven Powers, Raven this is Professor Dumbledore he is going to talk to you alone now alright."_

_Raven nodded her head in approval._

_Professor Dumbledore stood up to shake her hand in greeting._

_She gave the man opposite her, a once over._

_He was kind of odd looking, he was very tall he had on half-moon spectacles he had very long hair even his beard was long._

"_You know it is not polite to stare," said the professor breaking into her thoughts._

"_S-s-sorry," she mumbled blushing._

"_I assume that professor Xavier has at least told you some of the reason I came here to see you?"_

"_No but he did tell me that I was special indeed."_

"_Well I am here to tell you all about yourself," he said taking a pause before continuing on._

"_Well number one thing I have to tell you is that your parents did not die in an accident."_

_Seeing the shocked look on her face he hurried on. "But before we get to your parents deaths I have to tell you something surprising. Number one you are a witch, not a mutant the orphanage got it wrong and sent you to the wrong school."_

_Raven jaw almost hit the floor, she was so surprised she didn't thinks a total stranger would come in and tell her she was a witch. What the heck was going on here?_

"_What the heck is going on is this the professor's way of a joke or something?" she asked._

"_No I assure you this is no joke."_

"_Well am I on Candid Camera or something." Raven actually got up out of her seat to check for hidden cameras in the room, finding none she went back and set down._

_She sat there and listened to every word this man had to tell her about her history and everything._

"_So you are telling me that this evil wizard Lord Voldemort is out there, trying to kill me and you want me to stay here at a mutant school. Why?"_

"_Because I feel it is the safest place for you right now, because if I took you to the wizarding world people will talk."_

"_But you said that this wizard is dead, why are you still worried about him for I don't understand."_

"_Technically this wizard can't be killed, and if he can't be killed how can he be dead in the first place." he answered._

_Raven was speechless for the first time in her life._

"_Which is why I want you to stay here, you will have a tutor and everything to teach you and he or she will be your protector." Professor Dumbledore stood up to go, "oh and one more thing you will start you training on September 1st but you will meet your Tudor next week to buy your supplies."_

_Professor Dumbledore was halfway to the door when he stopped again._

"_Oh and I almost forgot, tell no one you are a witch Xavier knows that you are but we can trust no one else."_

_After swearing she want tell anyone he left out the door._

_Raven walked slowly behind him and looked out the window, when the door closed behind him but she blinked one time and he was gone._


End file.
